


Momento durante el 10x12

by c123



Category: Sobrenatural - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: 10x12, Dean - Freeform, Dean/Sam - Freeform, M/M, Sam - Freeform, Sex, episode 12, season 10, young/dean
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 23:00:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3306548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c123/pseuds/c123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoiler. Ocurrido durante el 10x12.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Momento durante el 10x12

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que hayas visto el capítulo 12 de la 10 temporada, si no no entenderás nada y además se te estropeará la sorpresa. Si lo has visto, adelante:
> 
> Y es que después de esa conversación sobre la ropa interior de Dean no pude evitar escribir esto, por que cúando vio Sam su ropa interior?  
> Los creadores, guionistas o quien sea de Supernatural deben leer fanfics -estoy segura de ello- por que siempre nos dan lo que queremos.   
> Estaba bailando viendo el capi, no podía creer que después de leer fics en los que Dean mágicamente se convertía en niño iba a acabar pasando en la serie. Los amo tantoo!

Dean se removió incómodo por décima vez y Sam perdió la paciencia.

-Dean, en serio, basta -dijo, y Dean le miró haciendo un mohín.  
-... Es... la pubertad de nuevo. ¿Qué quieres que haga? -dice, su voz clara muestra de su molestia; tira de sus vaqueros por los muslos tratando de acomodarse -Es la adrenalina... Y... -traga saliva, apartando la mirada hacia la carretera-estás tú y... estamos en el Impala, en medio de una carretera. ¡Y las putas hormonas!

Sam le mira fijamente un instante, y el mayor -menor- se remueve de nuevo, su cuerpo bastante interesado. Sam vuelve la vista a la carretera y aprovechando un camino desolado se sale de la carretera y detiene el coche. Dean le mira confuso, jadeando sorprendido cuando Sam le agarra por los vaqueros, se los desabrocha veloz y le mira intensamente a los ojos.  
Dean se siente deshacerse bajo su mirada, su corazón latiendo en sus oídos. Sam descansa su frente sobre la suya, y el rubio no puede evitar besarle desesperado mientras entierra sus pequeñas manos en sus suaves cabellos.  
Sam, pese a sentirse sumamente excitado por Dean -pues aunque más joven, sigue siendo Dean-, por poder estar con ese joven Dean del que se sintió enamorado toda su infancia, le besa contenido, pues no puede evitar sentirse mal, pues Dean está en su cuerpo de niño.  
Sam mira la entrepierna de Dean y no puede evitar la risa que escapa de su boca.  
-¿En serio, Dean? ¿Superhéroes? -Dean sigue su mirada y siente cómo sus orejas se ponen calientes por la verguenza. Está a punto de reclamarle, pero Sam lo conoce demasiado bien. -S-Sammy... -gime cuando Sam cuela su mano en su ropa interior y le acaricia. Su cuerpo demasiado sensible.  
Sam besa su cuello, provocándole cosquillas, y extiende su cuello para darle más espacio.  
-Dean... esto es muy raro -dice, una risa nerviosa escapando de sus labios.  
Dean le mira, sus ojos nublados por el deseo, y mece sus caderas para lograr más fricción. -Sam, m-más -susurra, de esa forma que sabe Sam no puede resistirse.

Así es, Sam aumenta el movimiento mientras besa sus labios. Dean no aguanta mucho. Aunque su mente no, su cuerpo es virgen y Sam conoce demasiado bien lo que le gusta. Así que se corre vergonzosamente pronto , pero no evita que se sienta sumamente satisfecho, al igual que Sam por provocarlo.  
Dean permanece unos instantes jadeando sobre la boca de Sam, mientras este le besa suavemente y continúa acariciándole a través de su orgasmo.

Cuando finalmente se calma, Sam acomoda su ropa, se separa de él -tras un profundo aunque casto beso-, busca un paño para limpiar sus manos y dice: -¿Mejor?  
-Sí -responde, mientras se coloca bien en el asiento-. Aunque creo que después de esto, si no llegamos pronto voy a volver a empalmarme -dice, una estúpida sonrisa en su cara. Sam ríe, y arranca el motor, llevándolos por la carretera.


End file.
